


YouTube Asylum

by DiscordPhoenix



Category: Evil Youtubers
Genre: Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, Story is not done yet so warnings may not apply yet, YouTubers will be harmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordPhoenix/pseuds/DiscordPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to restart the entire book here, so we are going, to begin with, the backstory. 
YouTubers are disappearing left and right and you did too. Isn't that right Clara? We start our story in an Asylum full of YouTubers. They are forced to be locked up in cells and bland rooms while they are waiting to be experimented on by the scientists that are keeping them captive. The scientists kidnapped some of the most famous YouTubers and they try to cover up their crimes by saying that they are all insane. The one prisoner who is brave enough to do anything to save every YouTuber there is Clara. However, she does cave in every once in a while as a side effect of all the stress. She isn't used to so much stress and the last time she felt this stressed out was years ago. Due to not being used to the stress and being the youngest YouTuber there, she gets frequent breakdowns. She is usually very mature and responsible for her actions, but while in her breakdowns she cries profusely and tends to be more violent and hostile. She has self-control during this state, unlike when she was younger, and she still resists from harming the other YouTubers who did nothing wrong to her.





	1. The Atempt...

I was in my room being miserable because I was in an Asylum. I mean who wouldn’t be miserable. Anyways, I was just lying there on the bed, when, all of a sudden, a strange spark appeared on the wall. It was so strange that I went closer to investigate. 

 

I wanted to touch it to make it do it again, but the creepy doctors made me wear this straightjacket. (It’s hard to move your arms if they’re being restrained by fabric, really thick fabric.) As I got closer I heard a strange electric hiss. Apparently, something or someone was making the crack in the wall bigger (the crack is where the spark came from), so I looked closer into the crack to see if I could find out what was making that sound. (I know, it was a stupid thing to do, but I’m too curious to not do stupid stuff) The spark came out of the crack again, but this time it got too big and hit my eyes. Surprisingly I wasn’t blind, but it did sting like h###. 

 

There was a loud boom and the wall broke. There was a young adult man on the other side, though he seemed familiar. (my vision was a little blurry at the time)

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”, The man ran over to where I was on the ground wincing from the pain in my eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just trying to break down the wall and … and… I’m so sorry. Please tell me your ok.”

 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m ok it just hurts… really bad. So who are you? Your voice sounds familiar, but I can’t my finger on it, plus my vision is a little blurry.” I said. I was trying to not sound too hurt. I didn’t want him to feel worse about me.

 

“Oh, right, I’m Cry. It’s short for Cryaotic. So what’s your name? I’m guessing that you’re a YouTuber, too; because all of us seem to be popular or unique YouTubers. So what do you do?”, Cry asked me. 

 

“Oh! So umm… I’m Cͩ̒̅ͩ͛̍͂ͣ́͝l͛̊ͣ͟͜a̋͌͋͏͞r̔̊̔̋͜aͯ͊̒ͥ͋ ͑̃̀̉͆̓͂̒̀Ḑ͌͛̊ͨ̐̈̓͘î̔̾͟ä̴́ͣ̿̀͢n̨ͬ̇̅̒͜ṅ̈́͋͆̚͠͡͏a̾̚ ̎͑̂ͩ͆͂ͮ̐͠P͂͏̵h͐̊̐ͥ̽̚͜ỏ͆̏͠ȩ͗̿͛̂̒̍͏͜ņ̔ĭͥ̊̀x͂̆ͣͣͧͧ, but my YouTube name is Discord Phoenix. I’m not popular, so I think they took me because I’m unique. I make speed paint videos about my original characters. I made a lot a few gaming videos, but those are hard to make the camera work with. I also made a backstory for my characters, some of the characters are based on dreams that I had before.” I answered. I pain in my eyes was starting to fade away. “So how did you break down the wall, Cry; and what was that spark that hurt my eyes?”

 

“Oh! Ummm…” Cry was starting to get nervous. “...that was just my new powers. I think that weird doctors did an experiment on one of us and made some kind of YouTuber virus. It might be contagious and I think that’s why they put me here. I think I caught it, but I’m not sure because I don’t know what the symptoms are or what it does.” Cry was about to cry (ironically). I think he knew something that I didn’t. His powers were probably one of the symptoms and he knew it, but he didn’t want someone as young as me to get infected, too. So I just changed the subject. 

“So, Cry, if other popular YouTubers are here does that mean that mean that a bunch of my favorite YouTubers are here, too? Even the Minecrafting ones?” I asked Cry. I’m subscribed to about 50 different YouTubers, so if they most of them were here, that would be awesome and terrifying. 

 

“Yes, but only the popular Minecraft YouTubers. I’m also not sure who all of your favorite YouTubers are,” answered Cry. He seemed really angst to do something. So I asked him what it was.

 

“What’s wrong, Cry?” I was very worried and he could hear it clearly in my voice. He could tell that I smart enough to tell if he was lying or not, so he got straight to the point.

 

“I-I just want to save my friends from these horrible doctors. We shouldn’t be tortured and experimented on for doing nothing wrong. We should all be free and shouldn’t be locked up for being ourselves.” Cry forced out the answer and he started to cry uncontrollably. Poor Cry. He shouldn’t have to worry about his friends, so much. But, then again, that’s probably not even all that he’s worried about. He’s probably worried sick about them being infected with this virus or not.

 

“I’ll help you and the rest of us escape. Then we can find a place for all of us to go to, a place where no one will be able to find us, not even those stupid doctors.” I told Cry and I meant it.

 

“You mean it?” Cry asked. He stopped crying which was a good sign that he was getting better.

 

“Of course! I mean, we both are stuck in here with horrible people. No one deserves to be treated like a lab rat.” I hugged Cry to comfort him and myself. I may not have seemed it, but I was scared. How was I supposed to saved Cry and the other YouTubers, if I didn’t even have a plan? Cry probably didn’t have a plan either, but at least he had powers to like break down walls. All I had was comforting powers. Which was a given, if you know how to be gentle, kind, and accepting when people need it most.

 

“Yeah! Now we better find a way to get out before the doctors come back and find that huge hole in the wall.” Cry exclaimed as we started to think of a plan. 

 

“Hmmm… maybe we could through the vent here. All you need to do is blast it open and we could get out.” I explained out loud, so Cry could hear my plan. I was new to this place and I’ve only been in this room so far. “So where would we find the others?” I asked. 

 

“Well, they should all be in this hallway full of doors.” Cry said trying to get back to being his normal serious sounding self.

 

“Ok. Let’s go find them, then.” I said as we walked over to the vent.

  
Cry focused on something that made him really emotional because he made the face of anger and sadness. I’ve made that face before, it was the face of hate and regret. That was probably how he activated his powers. On what emotion exactly, I wasn’t sure at the time. I did understand that he had to focus on an emotion so that it would work. Cry started to shape electricity in spherical form, then he aim it at the vent, and before he launched he made sure that I was out of the way, then he fired. When the electricity ball hit the vent, it bent the frame into the vent and the bolts got bent enough to pull them out of the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture of Entropy Phoenix, in case you want to know what she looks like.  
> Picture - http://discordphoenix.tumblr.com/post/153114524208/entropy-phoenix-is-discord-phoenixs-evil-side-i


	2. ...to Escape

I was the first to crawl through the vent. The vent was big and roomy. The doctors probably wanted us to get as much air as we needed, even if we were hyperventilating. I was really hard for me to go through the vents because I was wearing the straight jacket still. Cry wasn’t able to use his powers to free my arms because he didn't want me or the jacket to catch fire.

 

As we crawled through the vents, we started to hear voices coming from further down the vents. I shushed in Cry’s direction so that he would know to not talk in case it was the doctors. He didn’t respond. He was probably too scared to even whisper. I didn’t blame him. I was scared too, but someone had to be brave for everyone else. We got closer and closer to the voices and as we got closer the voices grew louder and easier to hear what they were saying. When we got close enough to hear the voices clearly, we soon realized that it wasn’t the scientists.

 

“Stop it.” A male voice said very strong and a bit cold.

 

“But… snoodles!” A female voice said in a whiny and needy tone.

 

“How can you be so calm right now! We’ve been kidnapped and you want to boop my Snoodle!?!” The male voice shout. He sounded very angry and upset.

 

I didn’t want them to be upset, even though it would be weird not to be in this situation. I whispered to Cry, “Do you think we should go in there?”

 

Cry nodded, “Y-yeah sure.” He whispered back trying not to make too much voice to alarm them.

 

I scooted to the right side of the vent to let Cry go in front to blast the vent frame that was in front of us.

 

One of the voices screamed, “OH MY GOSH! WHAT WAS THAT!” Cry and I crawled out of the vent into the voices’ room. I fell on my face because my legs were stuck and my arms were restricted from stopping me from falling.

 

“OWWWwww… Cry!” I yelled at him in pain.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Cry said as he helped me up.

 

“ Who the f*** are you and why are you in our room!” said the male voice which belonged to a white stallion with a green mane and tail.

 

“I hear you guys fighting and I didn’t want anyone to fight, especially in this place,” I explained to the male pony.

 

Cry introduced us, “ I’m Cry and this is C͖͖̭̪͇̜̮̰̫̓ͪͬ̏͗ͣ͋l͎͉̹͚̥͍̳̞̺ͧ͞͝ḁ̸̃̇̔̀ͦ̌̈́̏͜͠r̶͔͙̱̤̙ͪͩ̀̆̇̀͡ͅa̡̧̪̣̠͐ͥ͌̄ͧ͜.”

 

“How did you make that big explosion?” The white mare with the brown mane and tail with blue highlights asked.

 

Cry seemed nervous. He probably didn’t want them to know about his powers that he had, but told them anyways.

 

“Wow, that’s rough buddy.” said the stallion. He turned and looked at me. “So, what’s your story?”

 

“Well, she can keep it to herself if she wants.” Cry explained, respecting my privacy.

 

“I usually would respect her privacy, but she’s wearing a straightjacket and I want to know what her story is. Plus, she’s being really quiet and from my experience, when a girl goes quiet, that usually means that she’s up to something.” The stallion was being really suspicious of me.

 

“Can you be a bit more specific on what you want to know?” I asked because I get confused with vague questions.

 

“ Hmmm… How about you tell us how long you’ve been down here?” suggested the stallion.

 

“Not long. About 3 days, … I think.” I said.

 

The white mare started to introduce themselves. “Ok, well, that’s a start. So I’m Br-”

 

“Breezy and Bing! You both are YouTubers and you mostly record on Garry’s Mod. You both are boyfriend and girlfriend and I’m a big fan.” I shouted in excitement.

 

“Oh, really? This is a strange place to find a fan. … If only I had some C4, then we could celebrate.” Breezy explained. Bing gave her a look of pure horror.

 

“Bree! Are you serious right now! We’re trapped in this dark and small room and you want to celebrate! I know that she’s a fan and all, but still…” Bing screamed at Breezy.

 

“Woah! That was a bit harsh.” Cry exclaimed.

 

“What do you expect me to act like? We are trapped in this room and my own girlfriend is acting like it's no big deal!” Bing shouted at Cry.

 

I walked over to the door of the room. It didn’t look that sturdy. I tried the door handle, but it was rusted and barely moved. I tried to kick the door open, but I wasn’t that physically strong. Breezy saw what I was trying to do, so she walked over and tried kicking it open with her hind legs. Even if Breezy’s force from kicking the door might have been enough, I still wanted to help. I ran to the wall furthest from the door, then I ran into the door with the side of my arm.

 

“OW!!!” I shouted from the pain. I rubbed my arm, so the pain fade.

 

“It’s no use. The door’s not going to open.” Bing explained.

 

I didn’t care. I ran back to the wall and ran into the door, again and again, and again. I didn’t stop. I was determined to open the door. It seems that Breezy was also very determined to get out. We both didn’t stop for about 10 minutes of senseless kicking and slamming on the door. Breezy and I stopped from exhalation. We both panted heavily and loudly.

 

“Ok. I think- we weakened the- door enough” I said, forcing myself to breathe and talk at the same time. Cry looked worried at how much I was pushing myself.

 

“Why are you pushing your body to its limit like this?” Cry asked.

 

“Cry, we just meet, so we both don’t know that much about each other. I may not understand myself that much, but I know that I sometimes push myself to the limit, physically, a lot. Sometimes even over the limit.” I explained.

 

“So was that over the limit?” Cry asked, dumbfoundedly.

 

“Ha, not even close. I’ve pushed the limit a lot in high school, but sometimes I even tried to go past that. Once I was even on the brink of blacking out. It was so bad that my feet were shaking when I sat down.” I explained.   


“Oh my gosh! You’re really reckless aren’t you?” Cry asked.

 

“Yeah a little, but I'm still a little safe at times. I just really hated gym class. My plan did actually work. I mean I got out of gym class for the last 30 minutes of class.” I said.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You would do anything to get out of gym class. Who wouldn’t, but would someone please help get this door down.” Breezy explained a bit rudely.

 

I asked Cry if he could blast down the door. He did and the door came right down. Breezy and Bing of course were surprised and they asked many questions. We answered they as we walked down the hall. The room that we walked past were empty and cold. We kept walking until we found a huge room full of other YouTubers. They were in individual rooms with their real names on the side of the door. I only recognized a few of them. I’m now going to list the names of the ones that I recognized; Pewdiepie, NewScapePro, Sky Does Minecraft, Mithzan, Deadlox, YourPalRoss, Somna Rosent, SirCutieYuki, Samgladiator, and Piemations. But some rooms had names on on the side of the door, but nobody was in the room. I recognized their real names: Mark Fischbach, Sean McLoughlin, and Jordan Frye.

 

“This looks like some sort of pattern.” Bing seemed to notice.

 

“Yeah, maybe all of us have something in common.” Breezy agreed.

 

“C̠̙͍ͬ̋̈́̄̃ͥ͠1̶̫̆̽̓͊̀̏@̢̡̨̪̳̤̭̬̅̌̀͗̓ͥ̆̊ͭr̵̛͍̦̖̲̗͒̊ͤ͢@̨̤͙͉̳̯̔̉͂ͬ͠, do you have any ideas?” Cry asked me.

 

“... I think we all murdered someone before or made a video about murder, but I don’t think I’ve done either. Unless they… no wait a second… they don’t mean that… do they?” I asked talking to myself.

 

“Wh-What did you do?” Bing slowly.

 

“Oh! Nothing! It’s nothing.” I tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but the others could tell that it wasn’t something that you should brush off.

 

“No! Explain to us why you’re here!” Bing shouted.

 

“You don’t have to shout at her.” Cry said.

 

“I just… I play on video games and I take very violent actions, like doing a genocide run in UnderTale or stuff like that. I don’t do anything that bad to real people.” I explained.

 

“Oh… ummm… I’m sorry about what happened.” Bing stated.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever it happened. It’s done. Now we need to find Mark, Jack, and Jordan.” I stated bluntly.

 

“Let's go guys!” Cry said. 

 

“Hey! Wait! Can you let us out?” asked the bunny, Samgladiator.

 

“Oh. Sam… ummm… I was planning on coming back for you guys, but… um… ok.” I said while thinking. 

 

I was going to get Mark, Jack, and Jourdan first, but then I remembered what happened in one of his videos, where he got locked in a room painted white everywhere and he went insane. I felt guilty for almost going to leave him. He might be useful, probability.

 

“Cry, if you please.” I said while backing up and gesturing to the door.

 

Before Cry blasted the door down he told Sam to back away from the door. That’s so like me to forget the obvious. I felt so embarrassed. Samgladiator is one of my favorite YouTubers. He was the only YouTubers that actually noticed me in their live stream. I’ve also have been following him ever since the third episode of Yandere High School came out. Which was some time in August of 2015. I can still remember that day clearly. It was the last day of our vacation and we were getting ready to drive our motorhome back home, but I got bored and I saw the video in ‘my recommend’ list, so I watched it and I instantly fell in love with it. I’ve been subscribed to him ever since. 

 

“Hey! Are you okay?” Bing asked, a little bit of worry in his voice.

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m just… a little uneasy.” I admitted.

 

“Why?” Breezy asked as she trotted up next to me.

 

“I’m just scared. I mean, if we were scared in the rooms, think of how terrified they must be.” I said, explaining my thoughts a loud. 

 

“Oh umm…” Breezy said as she lowered her head, “I’m sorry.” she avoided eye contact.

  
“It’s ok.” I said. 


	3. 1 Down, 2 to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is such a jerk, but he can be helpful at times.

The 5 of us walked down one of the halls to look for Mark, Jack, and Jordan. We stop walking when we heard strange sounds coming from one of the rooms down the hall. I walked a little closer to the sound. Then I heard the one sound that sent, even more, shivers down my spine.

 

I heard, “Are you there? CLAra?!?” 

 

“Um… Hello?” I asked the person behind the door.

 

I knew who it was, but I couldn’t believe it. How did he know my name? Did the scientists tell him? And why him and not everyone else?

 

“H-how di-do you kn-know my name!?!” I asked HIM.

 

“Oh, of course,  _ YOU  _ would want to know. But those are small details right now.” He answered.

 

“Who are YOU!!!” I demanded.

 

“You know who I am.” He answered.

 

“Really? Because I don’t remember you ever being so secretive and careful with your word.” I said more confidently.

 

I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. I thought a few seconds only to realize what I just said.

 

“Oh my GOSH!!! I just walked into that one!” I yelled in rage and frustration.

 

“Yes. Yes, you did. But it was funny, wasn’t it?” He asked.

 

“YOU… you jerk!” I shouted as I punched the door. “OW!!! NGherrrrrr…”

 

“Ummm… do you know where Mark and Jack are?” Cry asked  _ him _ .

 

“Well of course I do. I’ll show you where, if you let me out.” He said slyly.

 

“NGah. Errr… fa-fine! Just don’t show us any secrets.” I said before Cry opened the door.

 

“What does she mean by ‘secrets’?” Sam whispered.

 

“Guys! This is Jimmy Casket! He is also Jordan, so we found one out of three. Yay.” I said weakly and nervously. 

 

“Ah! Finally! I’m out! YES!!!” Jimmy said in victory.

 

“Ok, now let's walk and talk. Ok, Jimmy?” I asked him.

 

“Sure! Let's go this way,-” He said as he pointed down one of the hallways. “slowly. I have information to tell you.” 

 

“O-ok!” I said as we started to walk down the hall. “So… what do you want to talk about?”

 

“I was thinking, before you found me, about why they like you. It seems strange to me. I mean sure they also like Jack and Mark more than the others, but they like you the most. Do you know why that is?” Jimmy asked me.

 

“W-what? They like me more than everyone else? What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

 

“Maybe it’s supposed to mean that if you bring your friends with you on your little rescue mission, things may get ugly really quick,” Jimmy answered.

 

“Are you saying that I should just leave them here? They’re scared. They need someone to protect them.” I exclaimed.

 

“I’ll do it. I’ll protect them when you're gone.” Jimmy volunteered.

 

“I don’t know. I mean how am I supposed to trust you? I’ve seen you senselessly murder people. How do I know that you won’t do the same to them.” I asked.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you guys. We’re all pretty much one in the same. We’re all stuck in this Asylum, being experimented on or being saved for later. Heck, even your going to become just like us. You know if they catch you.” He explained.

 

“... You heard that from the scientists, right?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah! They said that they were going to do a bunch of experiments on you when they were ready. Why do you ask? Are you going to try to do something heroically stupid?” Jimmy asked.

 

“You could call it stupid, but I call it trying to help people in need,” I exclaimed.

 

Jimmy chuckled, “Ok then. If you really want to save them, then I’ll help protect them when you’re gone. Are you ok with that?”

 

“Yeah, sure, just don’t hurt anyone. Now, how do I find them?” I asked.

 

“Oh! Of course! How could I forget about why you are here in the first place.” Jimmy said sarcastically, but he still kept wearing that insane grin of his.

 

I glared at him. 

 

“OK OK, fine, I’ll tell you. The scientists are probably experimenting them now because I haven’t seen them come pass my room again for hours. Or maybe they are just being kept in that big cell in the lab down that hall. If you are sure you want to save two people that you barely know, then you might as well just give yourself up to them. You may find them quicker that way, but it’ll be harder to escape by then. So, what’s your plan to escape?” Jimmy asked.

 

“I’ll improvise. I’m kind of good at just faking things.” I said.

 

“Well that may get you killed or worse, but I like being surprised so why not!” Jimmy answered excitedly. “Oh! And before you go, don’t trust everyone that seems nice to you. You seem like the type to trust people that are nice to you a lot. So be cautious!” Jimmy looked deadly serious for once.

 

“Ok. I’ll be careful.” I took a deep breath. “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.”

 

“I guess it is, so I’ll explain the plan to the others back there.” he said, pointing behind himself. 

 

“Yeah! You go do that. I’ve wasted enough time, already.” I said as I ran in the direction that Jimmy said that Mark and Jack were in.

  
Jimmy pulled out his knife cut the thread keeping my arms bond. When he was done, I ran and ran and I didn’t look back. I needed to save them. I had a strange feeling that one of them were being tortured at that second. 


	4. Found Jack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack! You poor poor smol bean! Quick give that bean a bunch of painkillers. He needs it! o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Warning Gore Ahead ---
> 
> You have been warned!!! -_-

I kept running until I saw one of the scientists. They kept talking about someone called ‘Subject A’.

 

“How’s Subject A?” One of them asked the other.

 

“He’s stable, but he looks traumatized and keeps whimpering. It’s a good thing that we gave him those painkillers or I would have a splitting headache from all the screaming.” the 2nd scientist said. He was clearly annoyed.

 

I looked around the corner to look at them more clearly. The 1st scientist was blue skinned and the other was lighter blue, then I saw a double door behind them. I heard whimpering and painful grunts.

 

I tried to sneak past them to get to the door, but they noticed the doors open. They tried to stop me from going in, but it was too late. I walked into the room and saw the horror before me.

 

“J-Jack?!?” A billion thoughts were going through my head. They were screaming at me, my thoughts. They yelled. screamed. BEGGED for me to do something, but I didn’t know what to do.

 

Jack. It was Jacksepticeye. Those horrible scientists. They strapped him down to a metal, cold, and heartless table. He was belted down to it. But then I saw his face and his hair was covering the right side of his face. There was a lot of blood coming down that part of his face. The blood was a deep, dark shade of red. I can handle a lot of types of gore, but the only type that unnerves me the most is when I see _eye gore_. It’s very unsettling for me.

 

He must have heard me whimper out his name and he started to plead and beg for help. However, the cries for help only seemed to make me freeze from fear. It was so blood-curdling that couldn’t move. That gave the scientists a chance to grab me and try to hold me down, but as soon as they touched me I snapped out of it.

 

I became furious. How could they do THIS!?! They hurt us! The scientists did this! This was all their fault!!! They should all DIE!!! I turned to the scientist on my right and elbowed him in the stomach. The one on my right started to sweat from being nervous.

 

“LET GO OF ME!!!” I screamed to the scientist that was still trying to restrain me.

 

 

The scientist only tightened his grip on me, like a retard. I made a fist and punched him square in the face. He flew backward and he fell on the hard concrete floor. His head hit the floor so hard that he passed out just like the other scientist. I looked down at the scientists and I gritted my teeth. They all deserved to **die** for what they did.

 

I walked over to the table that Jack was strapped down on. I suddenly realized he couldn’t see anything on his right side and he obviously didn’t see anything that I just did or what I looked like. But heard all of it.

 

I walked around the table to his left side, so that he could see me. He was completely silent. I looked up to his face and he looked like he was sleeping, so I tried to be quiet. Until-

 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Jack asked, curiously and fearful, like a child who has been abused for years but is still too childlike to understand why it happened or who to trust.

 

“N-No! I’m **not** going to hurt you and I’m not going to let you get hurt **again**.” I said calmly and almost motherly.

 

Jack seemed surprised at my words and even more surprised by my age. Probably because I look younger than I actually am.

 

“Are you 15?” He asked as I finally unbuckled his left arm.

 

“No… I’m about 17 and ½, I think. I’m not sure how long I’ve been down here. I just escaped from my room about 30 minutes ago, so I’m not sure what time it is.” I explained.

 

“Oh. Right.” Jack exclaimed sadly.

 

He was then reminded of the harsh reality of how isolated all of us really are. It was really depressing to think about, but there was nothing much else to think about. We could think about our lives before this ever happened, but even that’s depressing for some of us.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! Please, don’t feel bad. I-I d-don’t even care what time it is. J-Just please… don’t be sad, because of me!” I frantically said.

 

Jack looked at me like I was delusional. Did I really just do that in front of THE JACKSEPTICEYE! Oh my gosh… I’m such a loser. Am I that big of a fangirl that I can’t even see him sad and depressed for **one second**!

 

Jack seemed to take my very frantic comment not as bad as I thought. He stared at me for a few seconds before he smiled like I did nothing wrong. “Are you going to kill me for demanding you to happy at the most depressing time of our lives or when your bleeding profusely from your right eye?” I asked him.

 

He started laughing rather loudly. “No! No! I’m not going to kill you! I’m just-. I don’t know. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Jack said.

 

“It’s ok, Jack, I’m just trying to stay positive,” I explained.

 

“Oh! Sure! Of course! Stay positive! Yup! Perfect!” Jack tried to say as loud and hyper as he could, but it only came out weak and his voice cracked from the pain that was trying to hide.

 

“So, I was wondering, Where’s Mark?” I asked.

 

The weak smile that Jack was wearing slowly faded away. He was now frowning and looking at the floor in thought.

 

“He-... He is umm… the scientists locked him in a padded cell. He’s not feeling too well.” Jack tried to explain.

 

“So… can we go see him?” I asked.

 

“I’m not so sure that he will like that. Mark has been really aggressive, lately. The scientists have been experimenting on him a lot.” Jack explained more clearly this time.

 

“I don’t care. I still want to see him.” I said.

 

“Oh… ok. I guess you really want to do this.” Jack said with a sigh. “Fine! If that’s all you want, plus you did just spare me from even more torture.”


	5. Found Mark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is being a butthead! >:C

We walked out the double doors and down the hall until we got to a big door. We opened the door which lead into a room with the lights turned off. When we turned them on, we saw that we were in a room with a big window covering one side of the room. The window was covered by a thick curtain.

 

I pulled back the curtain to see the other side. The other side of the window was dark, but the light from behind us was bright enough to see inside the room a little. I looked around the room. It seemed to be the padded room that Jack was talking about, but something was off about it.

 

The room was covered with white pads on the walls, but some of the pads had claw marks on them. I tried to see further into the room, but I couldn’t see anything much. I did see something move. I looked around the room that I was in. There was a small white table with a white chair and a microphone that was connected to speakers in the other room.

 

I turned on the speaker and spoke into it, “M-Mark is that you in there? Are you ok?”

 

I saw something move again. I saw a wire, that I didn’t see before, move too. The wire seemed to be connected to another speaker in this room. The scientists seemed to be communicating with him. Suddenly, a voice was coming from the speaker.

 

“Who are you? Why is Jack behind you? What did you do!?!” A very masculine voice asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

 

I looked back at Jack and whispered, “What do I say?”

 

He whispered back, “I’ll talk to him.” He gestured me to give him the mic, so I did.

 

“Mark. She asked if you were ok. Are you?” Jack asked.

 

“...” No response. Mark was silent and we couldn’t get him to talk.

 

“Mark… please… we need your help.” Jack was starting to cry.

 

“Fine! I’ll answer your stupid questions! I’m Clara. I’m YouTuber that was captured and locked a room for who knows how long by the scientists. Jack’s here because I heard him being tortured and I was horrified by what the scientists did to him. HAPPY!?!” I yelled at Mark. I was tired of waiting for him to corroborate with us.

 

“I guess,” Mark said quietly.

 

“Are you ok, Mark? Did they hurt you?” Jack asked with tears still in his eye.

 

“Yes. They hurt me, but I’m fine. I can endure the pain.” Mark said plainly.

 

My frustration turned into concern. Is Mark really ok? He sounds very different than when he was last on YouTube.

 

I wanted to see him, so I tried the door that was beside the window. It was one of those latch door things that are on classroom doors. It was locked, so I looked around the room for the key. There were a few file cabinets. I looked into the bottom drawer, but there was only a few papers and notes about Mark’s behavior. I ignore those and looked up at the top drawer. The keys were in there, so I took the keys and ran to the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, a little aggressively.

 

“Clara’s opening the door,” Jack answered he seemed a bit confused.

 

“NO!!! WAIT!!!” Mark shouted at me, but I heard him as soon as I opened the door.

 

By the time I could process what he said I quickly slammed the door shut. Mark screamed in agony. I was shouted, but I was more alert than when I saw Jack like that. I quickly ran over to the mic and started talking to him.

 

“Mark! Oh, g##! What did I do! H-How can I help!?!” I yelled.

 

Mark grabbed a rag that was beside him and put it on. He wrapped it around his eyes, so maybe the light hurt his eyes. Well, that made a lot of sense.

 

“The scientist must have done something to his eyes before they locked him in there. His eyes must still be sore. Am I right, Mark?” I explained to Jack and asked Mark.

 

Mark got up from the ground and picked up the microphone and said, “Yeah. But I’m going to stay mad at you.” He then scowled at me.

 

 

 

I was a little hurt. “Fine. I’m ok with that, just don’t stay mad at me forever. Ok?” I asked Mark.

 

“Sure. I don’t care.” Mark said.

 

I felt like he was rolling his eyes at me, but I couldn’t tell because of the blindfold.

 

“That wasn’t the best first impressions I’ve seen, but it was a nice save,” Jack said to me.

 

“It’s a good thing that I watched you guys on YouTube before this or else I would have hated him by now. I’m the sort of person to hold strong grudges with people that I don’t like.” I said to Jack.

 

“Heh heh...yeah” Jack laughed nervously.

 

He didn’t want to bare the thought of me wanting to leave Mark here. When I realized my mistake, I felt really bad.

 

“I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean it, so just forget that I said anything.” I apologized.

 

Jack smiled. Then we both walked into the padded cell to help Mark get out because he couldn’t see.

 

“Thanks, Jack,” Mark said as Jack lead Mark out of the room and while I held the door open.

 

We walked out of the room and then the second room. I kept thinking about how I just wanted this nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is being a butthead! >:C And after I just freed him! WTF!!! At least he trusts Jack enough to actually follow us. Anyway, I wonder what he would do if he could actually see.


End file.
